The Elemental Warrior: Selena the Cat
This story mainly focuses on Selena, one of the Elemental Warriors out of a group of 9. Characters Heroes Selena the Cat Villains Gloomi's Minion, Forefern Chapter 1-Looking for the Generator Alone Selena was out looking for the last generator by herself. Selena: I don't need their help. They've got them all themselves, so I need a break. She then saw a light in the distance. Selena: That must be! She then ran towards it. She then saw the generator. Selena: So now, what's next? She then saw nothing weird yet. Selena: Even though this is one generator... it still is dangerous, though... how do I shut it down? Then it started glowing. Selena: What's this? It then glowed super bright. Selena: What now?! Chapter 2-Landing in a Weird World and Finding the Sun Is WEIRD Selena then landed in a purple world. Selena: Ugh, what is this place? She looked around, and then looked up. Selena: Ok, so, from what I know. the others landed in worlds like this and figured out the sun was always the Orb. So THAT, must be the Orb. I must find some way to get it from all the way down here. She then thought of ways. But none would work. Selena: Nope, let's keep moving, (looks up) I'm comin for ya. She then started running, and found a button. She pressed it out of curiosity and it warped her to a platform up very high. She then looked down. Selena: Ok, that's easy. She then saw the Orb, her Orb, close. Selena: Ok, I guess keep moving then. Then she figured out she could jump, but that would be suicidal, so she didn't try. Selena: If only I was closer... She then saw a green creature come up and grab the Orb and fly off. Selena: Hey! Get back here you! Then she saw two vines, and they picked her up, off the platform, and dropped her. Selena: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!! Chapter 3-Fighting for the Last Orb Selena then got up and ran after the creature that had stolen the Orb. Selena: Get back here you! She then launched a bunch of her poison power at her foe, and he dropped the Orb and fell, but recovered, and grabbed it again. Selena: Hah, you're weak! Forefern: Do you know who you're facing...? I'm Forefern, Gloomi's most trusted servant, and I'm losing to a stupid cat?! Selena: It proves how weak you all are compared to the Elemental Warriors. Now gimme, Ferny. Forefern: No. Selena: Alright, then die in muk. (launches more poison) Forefern: AHHHHHH!!!! Forefern then shrivelled away, leaving the Orb on the ground. Selena: Alright, now, misson half accomplished! The Orb then glowed. Chapter 4-The Last and Ninth Orb Obtained! Selena then woke up in front of the generator. Selena: Ok, now, it should- Then the Orb floated up, out, and into her hands. Selena: Alright! Now... to tell the others... that the final fight is nearing. She then ran back to the hovervan, to tell her friends and get ready. TO BE CONTINUED Gallery Forefern.jpg|Forefern Elementalorbofpoison.jpg|The Elemental Orb of Poison Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfic Category:Fanfictions Category:Fan Fiction Category:Elemental Arc